Twilight Shorts
by Clumsy Pixie
Summary: A series of one shots based on prompts from readers. AU/Bookverse.
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to do this as a skill builder. A series of one-shots based on prompts from my readers. This story is currently also on my personal account, but I do plan on taking it down in the near future. I decided to put it here on the off chance 'Bella' wants to write some prompts too. Now, on with the 'rules':

**So if you have anything you want me to write a short (or possibly long) one shot for, go ahead and leave a review (or PM me) with **

**-quote**

**-location**

**-couple**

**-subject**

**-key word**

**-any little thing or all of the above**

**Seriously, give me a word, sentence, feeling, a song, a setting or time, ANYTHING!**

Waiting for my first prompt.

Caiti, AKA 'Alice'


	2. Knocking on Bella's Door, AU

**Bad Date?**

He was on his way home from the fourth failed date this month. The girl had been pretty, there was no doubt about that. She just hadn't been particularly interesting. She had spent the better part of the night describing, in great detail, the ins and outs of her glorious desk job. Not something he found entertaining.

Still, he did his best to pay attention, if only to keep from looking stupid if she happened to ask him a question. After dinner he had driven her home and even walked her to her front door like he had been raised. He had been a little conflicted about whether he should give her a good night kiss, but he finally settled for a quick peck on the cheek. After all, he had no intention of going on a second date with this girl.

The worst part, he realized now, was that he didn't even remember the poor girl's name. Was it Lisa or Lola? Something that started with an L, definitely. He was pretty sure. Something so generic he would probably never remember it. What he needed was someone who's name just perfectly described her. Someone like...

As he was thinking, he had unconsciously turned down the wrong street. Leading him away from his house, but toward the exact place he needed to be. He smiled as he realized where he was headed. Within five minutes he was parked in front of the familiar apartment building. He jumped out of the car and bounded up the stairs two at a time.

Coming to a stop in front of Bella's door, he knocked hesitantly. After a few minutes he knocked a little louder, then heard quiet shuffling coming from inside the apartment. The door opened, and there stood Bella, wearing a simple tank top and flannel pajama bottoms with little teddy bears on them. She had clearly been asleep, and looked about ready to murder him for waking her up.

She opened her mouth to say something, probably to ask him what the hell he was doing at her apartment after midnight. But before she had a chance to speak he had stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Placing his hands on her hips he gently, but firmly, pushed Bella against the door and crushed his lips to hers.

She let out a surprised squeak, but soon responded eagerly to the kiss, tangling her fingers into his hair. He skimmed his hands lightly up her sides, causing her to moan softly. One hand continued up to trace the curve of her neck while the other settled into the small of her back, pulling her closer. Finally the need for air became too great and they had to separate. Bella sighed contentedly as he began placing soft kisses along her neck.

"Bad date with Lauren?" She asked breathlessly. She giggled as he mumbled something unintelligible against her neck. "What was that?"

"I said," he replied, pulling away to look into her deep brown eyes, "'So that's her name.' I had completely forgotten." 

Bella giggled again. "You're ridiculous, Emmett."

"I know, but you know you love me." He smirked before pressing his lips to hers once again.

**AN: everyone still alive? I know, I know. I probably shocked the hell out of some people... but it was fun! Now I could definitely do similar little one shots for other couples if my wonderful readers want. Just send a comment my way telling me which couple and I'll do my very best. **

**(Oh, and Hilly... don't kill me!)**


	3. Rainy Days, AU

**This is a short dialogue I wrote in my senior year of high school. The characters are meant to be second generation Twilight (actually, more like second generation Aurelia Academy, but since that is a Twilight story of mine, it's still Twilight) , so I feel this is appropriate for this 'story'**

**Rainy Days- Second Generation, AU**

"I'm bored!" Jane exclaimed as she watched the rain pound against her window.  
"What do you suggest I do about that?" Tony asked her.

"Amuse me," she answered.

""How do you expect me to do that? You have no sense of humor." he said, ducking a pillow Jane chucked at his head. "That was entirely uncalled for, Jane."

"Tell me a story," she said, turning over to lay on her stomach. "A story about you and Jenna."

"We broke up. End of story."

"Fine, tell me any story then."

"Ok. Once upon a time there were two girls. They were best friends, closer than sisters, and they did everything together. They played together when they were younger, shopped together, and even had a double wedding. They raised their children together. And now, despite nearly hating each other for several years of their lives, their children are as close as they were, and still are. The end." he finished the story with a smile. "Still bored?"

"Well yeah! I've only heard that story about a hundred times! It is about our mothers after all."

"Oh, bite me!" he said, and so she did.

"Ow! Damn it, Jane! that was just an expression."

"Oops."


	4. It's Always Been You, AU

**It's Always Been You**

"It has been exactly 30 minutes and I was calling to see if you needed rescuing from your so called 'date' yet. So do you?"

Edward smiled at the thought of his petite best friend 'rescuing' him from anything.

"You have no idea," he answered her.  
"Well I have pizza, ice cream, and old black and white movies if you wanna come over. Just tell Jessica you have a family emergency or something."

"I'll be there in 20."  
"Hurry up before I eat all the food."  
"Yes, Ma'am," he said, hanging up and returning to the table to tell Jessica the tragic (completely false) story he told all the other vapid, shallow girls- his dog died. Not very original maybe, but it got him away.

Exactly 23 minutes later he was knocking on the door of the downtown apartment his best friend had fallen in love with the moment she saw it.

A split second after he rapped his knuckles against the door, it swung open. She must have been standing there waiting for him.

"About time you got here," she said, placing her hands on her hips in mock outrage.

"Sorry about that, but I did bring you some cheesecake," Edward said as he held up the little box containing the dessert.

"Fine, you're forgiven. This time," she told him as she took the box from his hands.

Edward simply smirked as he stepped into the apartment, letting the door fall shut behind him.

"So on a scale of boring to slut, how bad was this one?" She asked as they both settled down onto her plush couch.

"Can we not talk about my terrible love life right now?"

"Oh fine," she answered, stretching out and placing her bare feet on his lap. "But I just don't understand why you don't like any of your dates recently.

He knew the reason, and maybe it was about time to tell her. The reason he couldn't get into any of his dates recently was actually her fault. He spent more time thinking about her, and comparing whichever girl he was with to her, than actually listening to the girl unfortunate enough to be on a date with him.

He reached out and began gently rubbing her feet, causing a soft moan to slip through her lips.

"Ok, I will love you forever if you keep that up," she said, sighing happily and letting her eyes drift shut.

"Is that a promise?" Edward asked, leaning closer.

"Hmm?" She asked, opening her eyes again. She jumped a little when she saw how close he had gotten. "Edward, what...?"  
"You wanna know why I didn't like any of those other girls?" He asked, reaching up to stroke her cheek. "Because they weren't you."

He closed the remaining distance between them, capturing her soft lips with his own. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer- until she was sitting on his lap. Kissing her was just as perfect as he had always imagined it would be. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, silently begging for entrance. She parted her lips slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Soon, the need to breathe became to great to ignore. Pulling away only slightly, Edward brushed a strand of dark hair away from her face.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but it's always been you," he said, gazing into her eyes. "I love you Ali-cat."  
"About time," Alice said, smiling. "I love you too Edward."

**AN: :D I really love shocking my poor readers. But I love you!**

**I'm going to go hide from the Edward/Bella shippers now. I know I said this chapter should make you happy... and I had fully intended on doing an Edward/Bella chapter. But then, well... this happened. I must say I did seriously consider just making this and Alice/Jasper chapter instead (and honestly, anyone who knows me will know that for me to pair Alice with anyone other than Jasper is just weird) but I do like the way this turned out. And I rather enjoy shocking people.**

**Thoughts? Reviews are loved.**


	5. Steamy Nights, Twilight

**I feel that this one might be bordering on an M rating, but it's not quite there yet. There's nothing graphic in it, but there very well could have been, so read at your own discretion. And don't blame the poor author if this leads to dirty thoughts.**

**Steamy Nights, Twilight **

She gasped quietly as she felt his cold hand on her neck. He gathered her long, chestnut brown hair in his hands and swept it away from her neck and shoulders.

"Bella, I love you." he whispered as he pressed a light kiss to the bare skin of her shoulder. Bella felt a chill run down her spine. She tilted her head back, giving him better access to her neck. This is what she had been longing for.

"Edward, don't stop." she sighed as he continued to kiss along her neck and shoulders. She felt his hands running along the back of her dress, unbuttoning it slowly, his lips never stopping their path along her neck.

As Bella's dress fell softly to the floor, Edward's hands gently caressed her body, while his lips began to travel toward her chest. As he kissed the place right above her heart, she sighed softly, lost in memories of such a night, long ago.

Bella shakes herself out of her distant memories to concentrate on the joy of here and now. Edward's lips make their way back to her neck, his hands still passing a gentle touch over her stomach. Bella finds herself nearly melting at the feel of his hands against her skin. She cried out in a moment of pain as his fangs pierced the tender flesh over the vein in her throat.

The pain quickly fades, but she can feel her blood and life force slipping through her veins. She feels herself fading slowly, slipping into unconsciousness. Her heartbeat slows and her breathing becomes shallow. Edward tears himself away and looks at her with red rimmed eyes. The next second, Bella is alone in her room, clutching a hand to the wound at the base of her throat.

**This is the last one I have floating around my hard drive at the moment, so now I'll have to rely on your prompts. So please send me some. Seriously, anything you want me to write about.**


	6. Cute When Scared, Twilight

A/N: Hey guys. I'm Bella- aka Clumsy Pixie- well, I'm the "Clumsy" half. Anyway, my friend (Caiti Cat) and I (Morganvil225) created a joint account and this is my first story.

Sorry about the crappy intro. I suck at them. Lol.

Remember, reviews equal love! Leave a review with ideas for another short story! Just pick a number between 1 and 142 and leave it in your review!

* * *

Prompt #26

_"You know, you're actually cute when you're scared" "don't touch me" "who me?"_

"You know" Edward said, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye, "you're actually cute when you're scared." I glared at him and pushed his arm away as the car whipped around a tight corner and began to fall forward. "Don't touch me," I hissed, squeezing my eyes shut as the drop finally came. Suddenly, a pair of hands that had been gripping the back of my seat eased up and a husky voice behind me said, "Who, me?". I swear I might have gotten whiplash when I turned my head to look at the boy behind me. "Jacob!"

* * *

A/N: Leave a review and let me know what you think!

Bella


	7. Sharing, Twilight

So, this is Ali (Pixie) again. Bella and I decided we are going to alternate updates for now (until I decide I have more than one update and screw up the system. :D) so it's my turn. (Also, Bella wasn't quite right about how picking prompts works. someone didn't read the first 'chapter'. Yes, you can pick numbers and I will find the quote that goes with that number on my list, or you can just give us your own prompt. any confusion, please check out the first chapter of this story. that should clear things up.

* * *

**  
Prompt #6: **

**"What are you gonna wear? This is the critical question." "Oh, my goodness! I haven't even thought about it! My black jeans and that black sweater? No, I hate that sweater. What about your green outfit?" "My green outfit? Yeah, you look better in it than I do. You can take it when you go home." "No need. I already have it. But I'll take some shoes. I don't have shoes to go with it." "You want my underwear too?" "That won't be necessary."**

"Alice!" Bella called as she let herself into the smaller girl's room. "Alice, I am mildly freaking out right now!"  
Alice set down her magazine and hopped up from her bed. "What happened, Bella?"

"Edward asked me out!"  
"You said yes, right?"  
"Of course I did!" Bella answered, "After I could form a sentence again, that is."  
Alice squealed and started bouncing around the room. She grabbed Bella's hands, forcing her to hop along with her. Bella just laughed.

Finally, Alice stopped bouncing and turned to more serious matters.

"Ok, what are you gonna wear?" She asked Bella. "This is the critical question."  
"Oh my goodness! I haven't even thought about it!" Bella told her, beginning to freak out again. "My black jeans and that black sweater? No wait, I hate that sweater! What about your green outfit?"  
"My green outfit?" Alice thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, you look better in it than I do. And we know Edward loves green. You can take it when you go home."  
"No need, I already have it. But I will take some shoes. I don't have any that match."  
"Ok, you want my underwear too?" Alice giggled.  
"No thanks, that won't be necessary," Bella replied before both girls fell into a fit of laughter.

* * *

**AN: two things: 1, yes we know these are short but sometimes that's the best we can do. And 2, yes, I know Alice and Bella wouldn't normally be able to share clothes, but I'm taking a little creative license here.**


	8. Deal With It, AU, Crossover

Quick A/N: Hey everyone! Bella here with a crossover between two series close to my heart. Read, review with another number, **except** numbers **6,** **26**, **140** and **141**!

* * *

Prompt #140

_"Yeah, we said vampires. Deal with it."_

"So, Tony," Jamie said, looking at me like a kid in a candy store, "what brings you to our blood bank of a town?" _Blood bank of a town?_ I wasn't sure what that meant and I didn't think I wanted to find out anytime soon. You see, I moved to Morganville, Texas to attend college. After graduating high school with a 4.0 GPA and outstanding SAT scores, my parents were shocked to discover where I wanted to attend college before going to an Ivy League university.

At that moment, a second guy no older than me walked in, carrying a bowl full of what smelled like chili. "Jamie, don't scare him," he said, glaring at Jamie before turning toward me and introducing himself, "I'm Shane Hale and you don't want to upset the vampires." _The... vampires?_ Oh, great, I was way out of my league here if vampires ran the town. At that moment, two girls walked in, carrying their own bowls and sat down. Both were blonde and beautiful, but while one was tall enough to pass for a model, the smaller girl looked like one good punch would knock her unconscious. She giggled and I was brought back to the moment.

"V-vampires?" I stuttered. Shane laughed. "Yeah," he said, "we said vampires. Deal with it." I gulped and just sat there, eating my chili and dreading the walk to campus tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: This is one of my favorite series. It's also where my stand-alone account name- Morganvil225- comes from. Read chapter one before reading any of the next ones!

Bella


	9. Vampires and Aliens, AU, Crossover

**Prompt #141:  
So- Vampires are improbable, but _aliens _are believable?**

* * *

Morganville, Texas. Just South of normal and East of safe. Population: freaks.

I honestly can't tell you what possessed me to move to this place. One day I just woke up with a strange need for a change of scenery. Next thing I know, I'm on a plane for my Daddy's hometown in the middle of nowhere. And trust me, I am not exaggerating. I think the closest town to us is nearly 100 miles away.

I've only been here for a week so far, but I'm beginning to notice things. Like how almost everyone wears bracelets. Now, I love a little sparkle as much as the next girl, but these people seem to never take these bracelets off. And it's not just the girls, or people in a certain age group, either. _Everyone._

Well, not quite everyone. I've seen a few loners without them, and none of the college kids seem to have them. I've noticed a pattern. The ones with bracelets are the pretty, shiny, popular people. The ones who are always so confidant and usually more than a little mean. The ones without- well they're the outcasts, the loners. And they always look frightened for their lives.

Another thing I've noticed is that a totally different set of people make their way out as the sun goes down. All the people I pass in the streets, all my neighbors and friends, they all retreat into their homes at the first hint of dark. After a few days I realized I should probably follow their example and hide in my home as well. I'm not really sure what I'm hiding from though.

When morning comes I make my way to the college library. I came up with a crazy theory during the night. I need to do some research. Unfortunately, my search comes up with no results. But the fact that I can find no books on the subject makes me believe my crazy theory even more.

I spend days trying to find anything. I even went so far as to take the risk of telling a new friend I had made during all my visits to the library my theory. She just laughed and told me that I might be going a little overboard. But she did agree that something wasn't right about this town. So she helped me look.

Now, three weeks after my strange theory materialized, Jenna finds something that excites her. She calls me over and points something out in the one of the many books she has spread in front of her. It takes me a moment to understand what she's getting at.

"So wait," I begin. "So- vampires are improbable, but _aliens_ are believable?"  
"Yeah," she answers, launching into an explanation. "I mean, it makes sense. The bracelets are used for mind control, and the 'Night Crowd' are really aliens in disguise. That's why people are so scared of 'em. 'Cuz even though they may not know what they are, they know they're different."  
"You know," I say after I think about it for a minute. "You are really strange sometimes."

* * *

**AN: so, I kinda followed Clumsy's example on this one and did a Morganville crossover. And like her, I used and original character who is second generation Twilight in our world. I've used this character before in the chapter 'Rainy Days'. Her name is Jane Hale and she is- of course- the daughter of my favorite couple, Alice and Jasper. **

**Also, FOUR updates in one day?! We were on a roll. Don't get too used to that though. We both have a tendency to get distracted by shiny objects (me more that her... what can I say? I'm Alice) and often, other stories. But we will do our best. It would help if we could get some prompts -hinthint- so please review.**

**Peace,**

**Pixie**


	10. What Friends Are For

What Friends are For

_Hey, you've reached the personal secretary of Alice Cullen- also known as my answering machine. I can't come to the phone right now because I'm probably out shopping. Leave a message at the annoying little beep and I'll get back to you if I like you well enough._

**Beep!**

"Mary Alice Cullen, I know you are there, so pick up the damn phone. Better yet, just come save me from this horrible date!" I hissed into my cell phone, trying to avoid notice.

I was currently hidden in the bathroom of some generic Italian restaurant during what seemed like the dozenth bad date this month. In reality it had only been three, but they seemed to be getting worse as time went on. And now, the one person who I could count on to get me out of it wasn't answering her phone. Typical.

_Well, I can't hide in here forever. I wonder if I could sneak out through a window. _I thought to myself, truly desperate to escape. Just as I was getting ready to attempt it, my cell phone rang, causing me to jump.

"Alice?" I sincerely hoped it was her. She would help me come up with a logical plan to get myself out of this mess.

"Yup, it's me." Thank god. "So… Bad date?" She asked with a little laugh.

"Of course it is. I wouldn't be calling you if it was going well. Now stop making fun of me and help!"  
"Just make up some lame excuse like your dog died or something."  
"I've used that one before."  
"So use it again. It's not like you're with the same person." She reasoned.

"I'm so going to hell," I sighed. "You know I hate lying, Alice."

"Fine then, don't. Call me when you're free. Unless you die of boredom first."

"Fine! I'll tell the stupid sob story about my dead pet."  
"I knew you would." With that final word, Alice hung up, and I went to go tell yet another lie.

I am so going to hell.

Twenty minutes later I was firmly seated on Alice's couch, eating pizza and drinking what Alice likes to call a 'Casa de Cullen cocktail', which as far as I can tell, is just a screwdriver made with really cheap vodka.

"So…" Alice said after a few minutes of silence.  
"I do not want to talk about it Alice," I answered quickly.  
"Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad," She tried to reason with me.  
"Remember your date with Tyler last month?" I countered. "It was like that, only ten times worse."

"Ew, that is bad."  
I simply nodded and drank more of the orange-juice-and-cheap-vodka concoction. I was gonna have one hell of a hangover in the morning but right now, I really didn't care.

I kicked my shoes off and tucked my feet up under me, snuggling into Alice's couch. I love her couch. It's ten times more comfortable than any other couch I've ever sat on. And I've told her this on multiple occasions.

"Alice, I am seriously in love with your couch," I told her.

"I know. Sometimes I think you're only friends with me because of my couch and the fact that I save you from bad dates."  
"Aw, you know I love you too Ali. Just not as much as I love your couch."  
She just laughed at me again.

"I love you Ali."

I must be a little more drunk than I thought I was, because that is the only explanation for those words coming out of my mouth. I mean, I always knew that I was in love with Alice, I had just never planned on telling her!

Since my brain isn't functioning properly and is not considering how this is going to ruin our friendship, I don't stop with the words either. I start leaning in as Ali just stares at me, completely shell shocked. As my lips touch hers gently, the shock seems to wear off. She throws herself into the kiss, reaching up to tangle her fingers into my hair. We kiss until we can't deny the need for air any longer.

Just as quick as it started, the best kiss of my life is over. Ali is looking at me with wide eyes.  
"I, um… I didn't expect that," She says quietly. "But, I love you too. Kinda always have."  
"Alice? Thanks for rescuing me."  
"What are friends for, Bella?"

**AN: Sorry, Not Sorry. I literally have no idea what I'm doing anymore. **


End file.
